


How to make a family, for dummies

by CaptainBAMF



Category: Captain America 2 - Fandom, Iron Man 3 - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst Steve, Bottom Tony Stark, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Established Relantioship for baby's sake, Forced pregnancy (but for mistake), Hate to Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Past!Pepper/Tony, Rejected Steve, Rough Sex, Sassy Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve loves Tony, Steve want take his responsibility, Stony - Freeform, Tony Angst, Top Steve Rogers, but Tony don't, mpreg tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBAMF/pseuds/CaptainBAMF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Steven Rogers don’t get along at all. They hate each other … Or at least, one of them thinks as such. But after a passionate one night stand, more of one, they are forced to revise their relationship to deal with the ‘consequence’ of that night…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toghter again...Fuck!

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after Iron Man 3 and Captain America 2, with slight changes with regard to this. The SHIELD still exists, and Fury is still the boss.  
> More information will be given later.
> 
> Thanks to Dunicha, my super-Beta. Without her, this story would never have been readble.

 

Anthony Edward Stark didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘responsibility’. In his defense, however, the billionaire playboy knew that he had never been surrounded by responsible or reliable people, Pepper and Rhodey excluded. And after all, what was a fine for speeding in comparison to his life? He was in Las Vegas, the city of excesses, and then he was allowed to exceed. He tried to explain it to the police officer who had stopped him, but she didn’t pay attention to Tony’s comment and only glared at him as she quickly scribbled his data down in the pad, to take back to the police station.

“Jarvis, forward the fine to Pepper via fax and tell her to pay,” Tony ordered his A.I, before smiling slyly. “And tell her to send a note with my cell number to that pretty officer, Mel Grant.”

“Sir, are you talking about the officer who stopped you, to give you a fine?”

Tony nodded, “Yes.” Officer Mel Grant, despite her job, had a great body and a beautiful face. He had to have her. “I want her.”

“Ok, Sir.” Replied the A.I with a polite tone, but Tony detected disappointment. After Extremis, Jarvis's tone was more upset than condescending, and this annoyed him.

“Jarvis, remind me that when I return to Malibu, I have to reformat your protocols.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And don’t say ‘Yes, Sir,’ as if you were talking to an idiot,” he added abruptly. It was inconceivable that his creation was referring to him in that insolent tone.

“Speaking of stupid,” the A.I began to say pointedly, ignoring Tony's threat, “My servers have been bypassed, again.”

Despite the anger he felt at the time, Tony couldn’t help but recognize that Jarvis was an extension of himself, robotic and more artificial. The A.I was clearly annoyed by the way its servers, each time, were bypassed by some pimply young agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, an espionage and law-enforcement agency.

Putting his anger aside for a moment, Tony ordered his A.I to counteract the hacker attacks for another couple of minutes, while he would find a way to divert the call and lose the signal.

“Sir, I don’t think I can resist any longer ...” Jarvis warned him, in a tone of voice scratchy due to the interference. Tony gritted his teeth, occasionally glancing at the road, while on the phone trying to encrypt his files and protocols. Those pimply S.H.I.E.L.D's boys knew their business, but he was Anthony Fucking Stark!

Childishly poking the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, he frantically finished the last file, sure of his victory, when suddenly the Jarvis’s voice disappeared and a blue screen popped up inside the cockpit, as wide as the windshield.

Caught by surprise, Tony braked sharply. Fortunately, there were no other cars behind him. With a shocked expression, he looked at the face of Nick Fury, the Alpha at the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., which took up the entire screen. A 60-inch wide Nick Fury was not a sight for eyes accustomed to beauty, such as Tony's. It wasn't the eye patch that disgusted him, but the lack of expression of Fury's face. Tony had always felt uncomfortable with expressionless and neglectful people because they reminded him so much of his father.

With his heart in his throat but perfectly hiding his discomfort, Tony smiled charming and greeted Fury, as if he were an old friend. “Hey, Fury! It's been too long!”

Fury ignored his greeting, completely outraged. In his position as Alpha, he was accustomed to respectful greetings by Omegas.

“Stark, don't begin to play the fool ...” Fury began, but a voice behind him interrupted him.

“Can't keep from doing something stupid, can he?”

Tony jumped from his leather seat, ready to fight. He recognized that voice; belonged to Steven Rogers, the Alpha of his team during the battle in New York. He hated Rogers with every fiber of his being but Tony knew when it was time to fight and when to pretend sympathy, and during his long conference he had the opportunity to perfect his technique

Pressing his lips together into what he hoped passed for a smile, he greeted Rogers. “Captain America.”

“Stark.” Rogers reply stiffly, admonishing Tony for the sharp tone in his voice. He had tried to be gentle with that dickhead Rogers, but apparently in his position of Alpha, Rogers believed he had the right to ignore his education, even if it was false. Fuming, Tony looked as Rogers took his place next to Fury and his blue eyes met Tony's.

Rogers was staring at him intently, as if he had been convinced that he could pierce the screen with his sharp gaze. And for a moment, Tony found himself feeling grateful that he couldn’t. Looking at him more closely, he noticed two scars in the otherwise flawless face of Rogers. There was a deep, pale line above his left eyebrow and another deeper but less severe one on his lower lip. He found himself wondering how Rogers had got them. A motorcycle accident perhaps, or a fight gone bad. None of these explanations seem plausible. After all, Rogers had a capacity for rapid healing thanks to the super-serum.

"So, Stark," Fury said, coughing slightly.

Tony's head snapped towards Fury and he realized that he had been staring at Rogers. “Y-yes, Fury?” He stammered, feeling his cheeks go warm. He heard Rogers chuckling, as if he was satisfied with what had just happened, making Tony clench his jaw in order not to turn back and insult him.

“Stark, here at S.H.I.E.L.D. news has reached us that tonight there will be the inauguration of a new building, and so we decided that ...” Fury didn’t finish the sentence, and his lineless face folding into a sneer.

His stomach jumped. “N-no ...” Tony muttered, sitting back against the seat. He understood what he was getting from the damn mono-eye. Suddenly his head began to spin and he felt the urgent need to lower the windows because it seemed that the oxygen levels were decreasing inside of the car.

“I think the time has come to begin the 'Avengers Protocol' after the incident in New York, and at least give a positive semblance of the Avengers. You know, socialize and things like that.” Fury moved his hand as if he were chasing away an insect. Tony paled. The last thing he wanted was to remember the incident in New York. Fury kept talking. “The inauguration of your new building is an excellent opportunity to present the members of your team in a good light.”

“No!” he exclaimed, hating himself for the childish tone of his voice. If he saw Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor Odison and especially that bloody Steven Rogers, everything he had tried to forget would return to the surface. That night gave him nightmares; he'd just broken up with Pepper because of his paranoia and had problems with the management of his anxiety. He didn’t think he could stand it. Tony stiffened, he could feel his breathing growing harsher, harder to draw and let out. His head was beginning to spin. He was about to have another panic attack.

“Stark, it is not the time to be a cry baby," Fury exclaimed, annoyed, and from the tone of his voice Tony could tell he was thinking that this was only a scene. How he wished that was the case.

“N-No ... I can't breathe ...” He croaked, feeling his chest painfully tightening, the panic rising like bile.

“Stark, if you're kidding, now is not the time!”

The growl from Fury came to his ears like an echo, almost a whisper. “N-no I'm not kidding ...” He stammered. The blood ran so fast in his ears that he could barely hear his own voice.

But Fury didn't believe him. “Stark, I swear that if you don't stop, I'll send a team to kick your ass." He continued, furious, "Stop that, this instant!”

“Enough, Fury!” Rogers spoke up. “Stark actually can't breathe.” His voice was calm but stern and for a moment Tony forgot the pain in the chest, speechless by Rogers' audacity. Fury was always his boss. After a few minutes, however, caught off guard, Fury disappeared from the screen and left the field open to Rogers.

“Stark, do you hear me?” he asked, using his bossy-tone.

Was it possible that in times like these he should play the boss? Tony thought angrily, then the panic was brought back again as his mind flitted across that thought. He couldn’t stop it. That couldn't happen, it was so bad and -

“Stark, look at me, I told you!”

He jumped. Rogers had just used his Alpha tone, a tone that forced Omega to obey immediately. Against his will, his head snapped upward and his eyes searched desperately those of Rogers. His body was eager to execute the orders coming, and he felt humiliated, hurt.

“I'm sorry, Stark,” he apologized, but Tony didn't believe him. “Seriously, believe me. I didn’t want to go that far.”

“Y-You're a damn ... a ... moron... I hate you,” he gasped angrily, feeling his face go warm with anger. “Y-You ... just ... a dickhead ...”

A look of frustration crossed Rogers' face, followed by a disgusted grimace.

“Christ, Stark! Use your breath you have left to breathe and not to insult me!”

He jumped again, feeling his cheeks turn red with shame. He hated when Rogers was right. His life was more precious than time wasted to insult him.

But after all, what could Rogers know about calming someone with a panic attack? Did he happen to have a medical degree? Was he a doctor? What the fuck could know Rogers that could help him! He needed air, now!

"Tony, do you remember when we went to eat ice cream?" Rogers said suddenly, with a calm tone of voice that took Tony off guard.

Tony looked at him, not knowing what to say. No, actually he had many things to say but he didn't know how to begin. He wanted to ask Rogers if he had suddenly gone mad. This wasn't the time to talk about ice cream! And then, when did it happen? He didn't remember any ice cream! Was he drunk when it happened? And even then, why would he be eating ice cream? He only ate donuts and shawarma! He didn't even remember if he had ever eaten ice cream as a child. Howard had never brought him to eat ice cream ...

"Yes, Stark. Come on, it happened not long ago ..." Rogers continued, even giving an encouraging smile. "Come on, don't tell me that you just don't remember!"

Oh God, and if it happened? Tony asked to himself, deciding not to make a fool of himself in front of Rogers. He was able to remember an entire treatise on quantum-thermonuclear trivia, but he couldn't remember a walk to get ice cream with Captain America? Maybe the donuts and shawarma were not the only things he liked...

"What flavor I get it?" he asked, interested, breathing at times.

Rogers seemed to think it over, then he said, "I don't remember ..." he grinned, "But I remember very well that you ate two scoops."

"Two?!" he exclaimed. Hell, it must have been delicious ice cream! He didn't eat much, but if he really liked something, he was able to eat loads and loads of it. He had to remember that day, so maybe he would remember the name of the ice cream shop!

Rogers crossed his muscular arms across his chest and nodded, amused. "Yes, two. And then you have also wanted a third, but I told you 'no'. And you know what you did?" He looked straight into Tony's eyes, his smile widening. "You ate my ice cream!"

Oh shit! He not only had devoured two ices cream, but he had eaten Rogers too? He blushed up to the tips of the ears and lowered his gaze for a moment, and when he got up, he met those of Rogers, who gave a kind and friendly smile. He never smiled at him like that.

Tony felt his mouth salivation increase; he couldn't swallow, or rather he didn't want to. He was afraid that any movement, even the slightest, could be misunderstood as a gesture of embarrassment. And he wasn't embarrassed at all ... Even though his cheeks had begun to burn like embers ...

"Um, well, I also ate your ice cream," he finally said, and immediately regretted it because his voice was trembling and his mouth was still full of saliva. Shit!

Rogers, fortunately, didn't notice anything, or perhaps pretended not to, and said, "Yeah, so the ice cream had become three!"

Tony nodded and swallowed as quickly as possible to be able to say, "Wow, that had to be really good ice cream!" By now he completely believed that they had eaten that ice cream. Indeed, as he felt hot, he wouldn't mind eating one now.

"Umph, oh yeah," Rogers grunted, as if something was distracting him, but then shook his head and asked, "How do you feel now?"

Tony frowned. What kind of stupid question was that? How was feeling at that moment? He just felt a little flushed, but otherwise he was quiet and he was breathing normally ... Wow!

"Heck, Rogers, how the hell did you do that," he said before he could stop himself. The panic eventually faded slowly as he spoke with Rogers and his breathing had come back normally, and not in short gasps as usually happened after each panic attack.

Rogers smiled even more and shrugged, "An old trick learned in training camp." Tony noticed that there was complacency in the tone of his voice, as if Rogers was really pleased to have received a compliment from him.

"Why, you've really learned things," he commented admiringly. Then, feeling embarrassed by the strange intimacy that had suddenly been created between them, he made a joke. "And I really thought that everything special about you came out of a bottle."

Rogers didn't seem to appreciate his joke, nor caught the subtle compliment hidden inside it. He lowered his arms to his sides, his back straightened and he returned to his usual expression of annoyance and irritation for Tony.

Realizing that the friendly time between them had passed, Tony lowered his eyes and looked at his hands. He didn't know why, but his chest was hurting, but he was sure it was not because of the panic attack. Well, he didn't care if Rogers had returned to being an asshole with him, after all being 'buddies' was not for them. Indeed, it was rather strange and not at all pleasant, he thought. Or so he tried to convince himself.

"Well, now that everything is back to 'normal', we can resume our discussion ..." interjected Fury, treating the word 'normal' with emphasis.

Tony grunted a swear word and looked up at the screen. Rogers had disappeared from the screen, and this made him feel relieved. Right now Tony was not so sure he could handle his sullen look.

"So, Stark, we understand each other," Fury said, looking at him with a deadly serious expression. It had to be really important for S.H.I.E.L.D to have a positive appearance of the Avengers, and Tony couldn't blame him, not after the mess that they had created. However, this didn't mean that S.H.I.E.L.D could impose its own rules. That had never happened before and it certainly wouldn't happen now! He didn't want his ex-teammates ruining his party.

"Fury, my friend, you know how much I love licking your ass," he said between his teeth with a smile like a shark and getting a glare from Fury. "But you know, sometimes I have to rest my tongue and I'm sure you, your ass, or we may assume both need rest too."

Fury angrily hit the screen with a hand and threatened him, "Shit, Stark, listen to me, I don't give a fuck that you have lots of money because it does not prevent me from kicking your nice ass!"

Tony smiled. "Oh, you really think that I have a nice ass?"

"Stop that, this instant!" barked Fury, and Tony was sure that if it was not for the screen, he would have strangled him.

"Oh, please don't struggle, you know that is not good for you at your age, boss," he said with mock concern, treading ironically on the last word. He was sure that Fury would have a heart attack and start screaming like a madman, but he didn't. Fury closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Stark," he said, unstressed and expressionless.

Tony shivered. How the fuck could he be calm after that?

"The 'Avengers Protocol' is very important for us, but I'm sure you will realize that it is important for you, too," he concluded cryptically, disorienting Tony. "You're a genius, after all."

What did he mean that 'Avengers Protocol' was important for him? Since when was assembling the team inside a building, or rather, as Banner said, a 'chemical mixture ready to explode' a good idea? Moreover, in his new place!

For him, the Avengers were more like a surprising novelty rather than a constructive experience. In short, for him it was like 'one night stand and never to see you again', something not to be repeated again.

"I don't see how a fossil of war, a demigod, two professional assassins and a monster can be essential in my life," he mused aloud, earning a grunt off-screen from Rogers. "Fury, this is my party and I decide who's in and who's out. And in no case has Tony Stark's parties ever been in a group of misfits."

"I would like to remind you that according to the document drawn up by Agent Romanoff, you, Stark are the most misfit out of everyone," growled Fury angrily, stressing every word.

Tony smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Agent Romanoff? You're talking about the professional liar?"

"It's her job, Stark, what excuse do you have?" said Rogers, still off-screen.

"Oh, I think I heard the buzzing of a fly," Tony chuckled. That asshole Rogers never knew when it was time to shut up! And then when he took the side of Romanoff? There's something fishy about this! He thought and was tempted to try some innuendo, but instead said, "However, it's rude to meddle in other people's conversations! I thought you knew that because you're an old-fashioned man in the true sense of the word! "

"I always intervene when one of the members of my team is offended," replied Rogers and his figure finally appeared on the screen again.

"Oh, so now it's your team?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, Stark?"

Tony raised his hands in surrender, "Not at all, Gramps, no problem." Then he grinned. "And I'll bet that in your team there is a special member, is there not? There is always one. "

Rogers frowned. "I don't understand."

"Oh, come on, Rogers, don't play dumb. You understand what I'm talking about." He was absolutely convinced that there was something between Rogers and Romanoff, and if it was something 'dirty' he would find out.

"Stark, I don't play your silly games. Say what you have to say or shut up," Rogers hissed, looking at him coldly.

"Or you both stop being idiots," Fury intervened, placing his hand on Rogers' shoulder and throwing contemptuous glances at them both.

Rogers straightened his back and walked away from the screen, muttering apologies, embarrassed. He was just a weakling and Tony felt sorry for him.

"I'm just tired of these embarrassing situations," Fury snorted, shaking his head with resignation. "I'm almost giving into the idea of excluding one of you from the project."

Tony folded his hands behind his head and smiled. "I would advise a name."

"You're the first on the list, Stark. In comparison, Rogers is much more useful than you."

"But the inauguration is still in my building." Tony replied, turning on the car engine. He was delaying his party. "Now, excuse me, Fury, but I have to go! This reunion was beautiful and I hope that it will not happen again."

He was about to close the connection, thinking he had won, but Fury said, "In a few meters you will meet a black armored car and you will have to stop to pick up your mates and take them with you to your inauguration party."

"I don't know if you've noticed, Fury, but this is a sports car. There is only room for two. For me and for Officer Mel Grant." Tony objected, speeding on the open road.

"Oh, but you won't go in your car, but with the one that S.H.I.E.L.D will provide you once you've arrived at the meeting place." And with that Fury ended the conversation while the voice of Rogers asked, "And who is this Mel Grant ? Is she a member of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

'Fuck!' he muttered internally. Damned Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D! This time he was screwed!

"I hope for your sake, Fury, that the car is fantastic. I don't want my triumphal entry to be in the Mystery Machine," he muttered between his teeth as he turned right, having noticed a black car that could only belong to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Anthony Stark," said an agent as he exited from his car reluctantly.

"Be careful with this beauty, I recommend, and bring it back home by midnight," Tony said, launching the set of keys to another agent. If they made a dent or even a thin scratch, he would make them pay dearly!

"Follow us, Stark, please," said a third agent, who popped out from nowhere, giving him a bunch of keys and then pointing to another machine, larger than the previous, a few meters from them. "Here are the keys and have fun."

'This is taking the piss, right?' Tony wanted to scream. A few minutes ago he was driving the latest Ferrari and now he was going to take the wheel of Cinderella's pumpkin! Stunned, he turned around to the Range Rover, black as night and with big wheels like those of a camper. It was the ugliest and most grotesque machine he had ever seen! No, he wouldn't have driven that shame of machine, if he could call it that!

But the moment of disgust for the car passed immediately, replaced by the terrible knowledge that the moment so hated had arrived: to meet again with his ex-teammates. Taking big breaths, Tony stared at the car, trying to make himself get in the car.

'Ok, now I get in. In three minutes, I get in the car ... ' He thought with his eyes closed and his hands clenched into fists, like a child who was about to open the closet and face the monster that lived inside. 'Three ... two ... half past two ... two and three quarters ... "

"Shit, what does it take to put your ass in the seat, Stark," cried a man's voice from one of the windows of the SUV.

Tony looked up and met two purple lenses. Only a confident person would wear sunglasses in the middle of the night. And he knew who.

"Barton, it's always a pleasure to see you." Tony greeted with a forced smile, realizing how fear was slowly fading, replaced by the need to make a cheeky front to his ex-teammates.

"I wish I could say the same thing, really," Barton replied with mock resignation, pulling his sunglasses down so he could look him straight in the eyes. Then he smiled defiantly.

Tony felt a warm shiver run down his back and coughed slightly. He didn't know why, but Barton was the only male Alpha able to make him excited with a single glance. There was something mischievous and dark in his blue eyes, which always made him get hard. Too bad that in the mission in New York, Barton had joined them at the end, when the agent Romanoff had broken the spell of Loki. He would have really liked to 'deepen' his relationship with Barton, especially if he knew that a few weeks after the incident in New York, Pepper would have broken up with him.

"So, Stark, do you want to go up or do you prefer to stay there?"

The annoying voice of Rogers brought Tony out of his reverie on Barton, who took his leave with a wink. Annoyed by the interruption, Tony turned his head toward Rogers and looked at him. "Okay, now jump in."

As he fastened his seat belt and was fixing the rear view mirror, Rogers, in the passenger seat, rebuked him about his lack of punctuality and his lack of discipline.

"Stark, you must understand that Fury is the head and we are a team, and as such we must carry out the orders that we are given," Rogers said, sounding harsh and severe.

"Christ, Rogers, I'm not a soldier! How many times do I have say that?" cried Tony, reversing sharply and getting insults from others who were in the rear seat, but he ignored them.

"If you were a soldier, you would be facing a Court Martial just for trying to contradict your superior!"

"And I repeat: I'm not a soldier!"

"You'd be the worst soldier! Thank heavens that I've never met men like you!"

"Men like me? Do you mean that I'm like anyone else? I'm not like the others!"

"Oh, yes you are. You're like all the others. You think you're special just because you are wearing a suit of technological armor and you have a lot of money! You're just an insult to the name of your father, Howard."

Tony pulled up halfway and pulled away. He couldn't digest that insult so easily.

"Look, Rogers. Let's make a few things clear," he said between his teeth, looking straight into his eyes, "you must not ever compare me to my father."

Rogers closed his eyes, bringing his face close to Tony and hissed, "You wouldn't be able to stand comparison with him. Howard was a great man."

"Oh, yes. A man who invented the nuclear bomb and has sold weapons to half the world, for sure will be on the same list as people like Martin Luther King and the Dalai Lama. "

"With his weapons, he helped me to defeat the Nazis and allowed you to live in a free country."

"Free from what, Rogers? Wake up, and get Howard off from that stupid pedestal that you have set up for him." Tony growled, trying to focus on the hate ill-concealed in Rogers' words instead on his hot breath against his lips.

Rogers leaned even closer over his face and the tips of their noses bumped, but he didn't seem to notice and continued to hiss coldly, "At least he's got a pedestal. But you, what have you Stark, aside from your huge ego? Who respects you really? "

The contrast between his cold voice and his hot breath was sending Tony's brain into meltdown, and he forced himself to divert his eyes from Rogers' gaze and swallow several times before answering, "It's true, nobody respects me, and no one really loves me, but at least everyone knows who I really am." He looked at him straight in the eye. "But you, Rogers, are you sure that people know who you really are?"

In the cockpit silence fell. He had touched a sore spot for Rogers. He knew from the newspapers, from the blogs and tabloids what people thought of Rogers: he was a freak, a kind of Highlander in flesh and blood, he was just the personification of America, nothing more and nothing less.

Rogers was silent for another couple of minutes, his blue eyes staring into Tony's, as if looking for a foothold, and finally whispered bitterly, "Neither I do."

'O Holy Heaven!' Tony thought, he had just defeated Captain America! Normally he would have enjoyed this, and yet there was something in Rogers' gaze that was not allowing him to feel satisfied, was instead making him feel like a worm. How he wished Rogers would punch him, scream at him or even glare at him, anything to make sure it did not exceed the limit with him.

"Rogers, I ..." he began to whisper softly a few inches from his lips, as if talking to his lover, but Rogers cut him off with an abrupt gesture of the hand.

He pulled away from him and looked out the window. "Let's go, Stark."

Throughout the rest of the way, Tony repeatedly locked his eyes with the upset gaze of Romanoff and Banner, sarcastic gaze of Barton and the disoriented Thor, who as usual didn't seem to understand what had just happened.


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I owe you an explanation, to all of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read.

Well, hello there, before you, rightly, started screaming, yelling, swearing, or just think 'why should matter to me. I don't give a fuck '. Here, I wanted to say that I enjoyed all your reviews (I'll reply later), thanks, and I also noticed that many of you have asked if and when I will update the story, or if I will continue. The answer is yes, I will continue the story, however, there is a but, I have to rewrite it. I have to rewrite the story for problems, so to speak, 'technical'. I have the universities, exams, and even a job, like all of you. And then to avoid delays of several months, I decided to put together the 1-2 chapter and to do that, since together do not make sense, I have to rewrite the story. I will tell you that is completely different. And even more exciting. I swear.  
Ok, to show that I'm really working in the new version, I will tell you some spoliers.  
Tony is not ready to be a father, and Pepper wants a family with him. At the opening party, Tony meets Natasha and Steve.  
Tony and Steve talk about family and children. Steve tells Tony that he would have liked marry and have children with Peggy. Tony tells Steve that instead he is not ready to be a father, and he does not want to have children.  
Well, the two kiss, and now I will not be here to explain the how and why, but it's funny why.  
Well, unfortunately Pepper sees Tony kiss a man, and ... you can imagine how she reacts.  
Tony is pissed off with Steve and he goes to pick a fight, but unfortunately when you're an Omega things never go as you would like ...  
The next day was even worse. Tony can feel what Steve feels, but he denies.  
is MUCH better than I have just written, this're safe.  
I'm working on. Just have a little patience, please. And I hope you will read this new version of the story. More sassSteve and angrysex... and M-preg.

Special thanks to:  
Renasy  
NekoSari  
BlackShady313  
AzureSkitty  
Tess  
Sociallydsoryntd_Dec  
Rraz45  
leia3771  
Love ya, bellezze. You're the best. Thanks, thanks and grazie. 

and THANKS To:  
bani_loves_falloutboy. Hiratana. mefistofeleswassupidk, Brigadier7899, Esa_The_Great, parkbyun, honeydewsyndrome, Kiume2060, zianourryfanficgirl, YueRyuu, AnyMary, windeetree, LadyB2727, Xas, casironmaiden, Miss_Dragon, Haru_tanLuvsYAOi, Kalisto_luna, glittergirl99, crescent_owl, Gorelotte, AllieKatt, Prince_Moriarty, TheBluSlinky, DevilGene, TiaThalita, BloodyLollipop, BlackShady313, lafbnz, LittleMissFortune, Asiadeer45, GeorgieGirl999, rosethorngirl, WN (KattyByNature), phemonoe, VampirePrincess, RoxxieBurk, Juicybo0, Pieri_Ale, kuroitakaitenshi, and 69pineapples and the other 40 guest.

AND MANY THANKS TO:  
ebony71 ,Amalia247, casironmaiden, KeidaHattori, Gorelotte, AllieKatt, yoana, JuneIsAMonth19, kiko8, yokokuramayoko, bibliphile19, BloodyLollipop, LittleMissFortune, pk_sama, Kigichi, RoxxieBurk, secretluvin, Juicybo0.

The time now is 0:00 pm, and I have to get up at 6:00 am to go to work, then I wish you good night, and I hope to meet again some of you, I can not hope all of you in my next version of the story. Night, night.  
Love ya, bellezze.  
You are free to ignore me and send me to fuck off, but no anthrax letters, please.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Dunicha, my Beta. And thanks to you, dear readers, I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
